


A Mutual Relationship

by Blankedgaze



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Trude has a problem that she has kept from the rest of the group at least till Shirley found out but luckily for Trude she seemed to be fine with it and even offered to help her when she needed it.





	A Mutual Relationship

Trude entered the hanger trying her best to find Shirley. The Orange haired woman was often in here with Francesca tinkering with here Striker Unit, Trude knew. Scouring the hanger passing a few of the other workers she soon heard Shirley's voice as she talked to Francesca. Seeing that the two hadn't noticed her yet she stared at the two but mostly Shirley. The poor girl rubbing her legs together as she looked at them. She hated that she had to keep coming back to Shirley for this. While the rabbit witch was the one to offer, Trude still felt embarrassed every time. Swallowing her fear and shame she made her way over two the pair.

“Francesca I need to borrow Shirley for a minute I require her assistance.” Trude said trying to sound normal. Francesca looked at Trude with bit of confusion as she looked at her. Trude was shaking a bit, her D-cup tits shaking in her uniform. Trude would normally try and talk to Shirley in a more private setting when it came to this matter but she was desperate this time. 

Francesca soon stopped her once over of Trude, before turning to Shirley. The women never once looked up from her Unit. “Okay talk to you later Shirley.” Francesca said before she left the two alone. 

Once she was sure the girl was gone Trude went over to the still working girl giving her a tap on the shoulder. “Francesca I think I can get some more speed out of this thing now. Francesca?” Shirley searched for her little friend before she noticed Trude standing next to her.

“Oh hey Trude what's up.” the rabbit witch asked her fellow soldier. The embarrassed girl only mumbled something under her breath with her head turned down. Shirley looked at Trude trying to figure out why she was so quite. Trude looked up at Shirley, a deep blush across her face. Shirley soon puts two and two together and with a coy smirk. “Oh, that problem again. We can go to my room this time.” Shirley joyfully said as she left for her room, Trude following behind her. 

Trude tried to get there as fast as she could to keep anyone from seeing them. Shirley however wasn't as frantic as the brunette. When she eventually got to the door Trude hurried in before grabbing the big titted rabbit witch and pulling her into the room.

“So what did you need me for exactly?” Shirley teased. While this arrangement was hers the of idea playing with Trude was always fun.

Trude couldn't hold back any longer. She pulled down her panties letting her dick stand tall. Pre oozing from the tip. “Please Shirley, it's been like this ever since I saw Miya...” Trude trailed off unfortunately she already said too much. 

Hearing that Shirley played with that before she wrapped her hand around Trude's dick. “Was it seeing Miyafuji that got you like this or was thinking about Chris the trigger?” Shirley teased. Trude trembled as she enjoyed the warm feeling of her comrade's hand pumping her dick. 

“Wow Trude you feel like your about to burst already.” Shirley played up as Trude shook. With one pump too many Trude erupts shooting load after load of cum just past Shirley's head landing on the floor behind her. After cumming for at least a minute or two, Shirley gave her finger a lick taste the bit of cum that was left on it. “You were really backed up with how thick this is.” Shirley said.

Shirley thought back to how this whole thing with her and Trude even got started. She got up early one day after another one of her dreams when she broke her speed record again. The excitement form the dream riled her and she had to run down to tinker on her Striker. As she headed to the hanger she took a pit stop ti wash her face in the bathroom. But as she opened the door she heard moans and pants. Tip-toeing into the bathroom the maons got louder till she was outside one of the stalls. Shirley heard names being moaned “Miyafuji you look so much like Chris. Oh Chris your big sis is sorry she looks at you like this but...~AH~”

Shirley recognized the voice as she reached for the handle. Opening it she was greeted to the sight of a red faced Trude with a hand wrapped around a dick that was attached to her fellow soldier. “Shirley I... This isn't...” Trude tried figuring some way to explain this but her mind was coming up empty. Shirley's eyes just stared at Trude as she fell silent. The only sounds were those of the chirping birds from outside. To Trude's surprise Shirley dropped to her knees before she put her soft hand on her dick. Trude sat in shock as Shirley looked up at her pumping her dick. “This could explain why your so high strung.” Shirley smiled as she looked at Trude. The girl was a deer in head lights. Between Trude not used to anyone else playing with her dick and being interrupted she came quick. Her cum flying through the air and hitting the wall opposite from them. 

“So you have been dealing with this for this long?” Shirley asked. Trude's answer was a quiet nod. “Well whenever your raring to go and need help come and find me.” And that's been the agreement ever since. 

Trude's dick was still standing tall as Shirley was getting a bit turned on as her familiar woke up, with the girl's bunny ears popped up out of her orange hair and her poof ball of a tail growing in. Before she laid back on the bed taking off her panties before spreading her legs showing Trude her wet sex. 

After firing off Trude's switch was flipped, her dog ears and tail grew out as she could smell how horny Shirley has gotten. She dropped trying to be subtle and pounced on Shirley the two's large tits rubbed up against each other. Trude's body instinctively nuzzled up to Shirley's F-cups as she humped at her sex trying to get in. With how turned on she was herself Shirley reached down for Trude's dick lining it up with her pussy. Once she felt Shirley's pussy spread over the tip of her dick Trude started fucking as fast as she could.

“~AHH~” Shirley let out as Trude forced her on her back. The look in Trude's eyes signaled that she was a horny monster at this point. Shirley groaned and moaned as Trude had her way with her. Shirley soon had her legs pushed up by her head as Trude got even fiercer with each thrust. The unlikely fuck buddies kept at it till Trude came in Shirley. The feeling of all the hot cum filling her pussy drove Shirley over the edge if her arms weren't currently pinned under her legs she would have pulled Trude in for a kiss.

After feeling Trude's dick slowing down on the pumping her full of cum Shirley was ready to get up but instead was thrown for a loop. Trude was still in her lust filled state and in a flash Shirley's arms and fell on her back. Shirley found herself looking down on Trude as the brunette took hold of her hips and started bouncing the bunny witch on her lap. Shirley was Trude's toy at this point and if she was honest with herself it wasn't all that bad. Trude lightens up a bit while she got a good fucking everyone was a winner in this situation.


End file.
